<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wrong house, Right choice by MissSwen108</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979783">wrong house, Right choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSwen108/pseuds/MissSwen108'>MissSwen108</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Freaky Friday - Freeform, Love at First Sight, Magic, Magic mishap, Magic-Users, Romance, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSwen108/pseuds/MissSwen108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SQ AU There was a magic mishap in the town magic factory worker Emma and her coworker somehow switched bodies and they have to go to 188 Mifflin street to get themselves fixed but there was a mistake on Emma’s paper so she accidently goes to 108 mifflin street and meets a lovely brunette.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wrong house, Right choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wrong house, Right choice</p><p>It was a cool rainy  day in Storybrooke and all was calm and quiet, not even a mouse made a sound. Until there was a soft explosion coming from a distance. The people rushed outside in the light drizzle rain to see what the commotion was all about. Once they arrived outside to their horror a mysterious pink mist filled the air. Panic settled in quickly as the people rushed back inside to hide looking out their windows and people wondered what happened and why this was happening. The pink mist mixed in with the rain and then it was a downpour with heavy winds that ranged on for 2 hours. The next morning people woke up in horror to find out they were not in their own homes and when they went to a nearby mirror they screamed some of them in horror that they did not look like themselves and they weren’t in their own homes. Rushing outside the people talked to each other in confusion.</p><p>“What happened here I woke up next to my wife but she wasn’t my wife at all” A man angrily commented as everyone started talking over each other.</p><p>“My toddlers weren’t in their beds oh my children” A lady also commented.</p><p>”Obviously we need to find the children and make sure they are all safe.” Someone from the crowd commented. </p><p>“Is this some sort of prank?” a second person commented when another woman shrieked.</p><p>“I will get my hands on the person that did this” A second woman screamed. </p><p>“If it was a prank why were only some of us infected and not everyone” A third man commented.</p><p>“One thing is for sure is that we will NOT be choosing violence”” another person glared at the crowd. The crowd mumbled in understanding. Meanwhile at the factory where the explosions came from. A blonde haired woman was running until she ran into a man with brown hair and dark skin. </p><p>“Emma, I mean me I don't know anymore?” The lady wondered as she stopped in front of him and noticed the concern in the chocolate brown eyes.  </p><p>“Jason WHY are we like this WHo did this I swear to god” Emma ranged as Jason calmed him down. </p><p>“Calm down and let’s think rationally” Jason commented as Emma stopped fuming. </p><p>“Jason is this because of the mist and why are you in my body or the other way around?” Emma pondered looking at herself. </p><p>“I think so, I'm not sure though” Jason muttered as two roll of papers appeared out of thin air coated in a lavender color. The duo raised their eyes at the piecees of paper that had fallen down to the ground a few feey infrony of them. Then they looked around to see if anyone had anything to do with it. After a few moments of staring at the pieces of paper Emma picked one of them up and handed the orher to Jason. Emma then read it out loud to himself and Jason. </p><p>  Dear Citizens of Storbrooke, </p><p>Some of you may know me and others might not. My name is Zelena and I’m a sorceress however regarding yesterday’s event of the mysterious mist it appears that ONLY the people that went outside yesterday AT ALL even for a quick second are affected by the mist. So if you did indeed go outside please come to my house on 188 Mifflin street and I will reverse the body swapping thing. HOWEVER you MUST come together WITH the person that you swapped your body with.  For anyone thinking if I or the factory had anything to do with this I assure you that we DO NOT have any idea how this happened heck this wasn’t supposed to be possible. For those of you that were not effected go on about your day. Sorry for bothering you :) Also if anyone has any questions come by my house I’m not sure if I will have the answers you are looking for but I will try my best.  </p><p>Zelena<br/>
188 Mifflin Street </p><p> “So I guess we have our answer” Jason responded looking over the letter as Emma nodded.</p><p> “I still don't get it but ok” Emma responded as Jason shook her head. </p><p>“Ems Zelena might know” Jason responded as the duo headed to the address. </p><p>“Wait, I want to grab something to eat and meet you there?”  Emma asked as Jason nodded a few minutes later Emma in Jason’s body arrived at the White House on 108 mifflin street. She then knocked on the door and a brunette woman answered it.</p><p>Wow she’s stunning. I wonder if she’s single? Emma thought.</p><p>“Can I help you sir?” The brunette lady commented placing her hands on her hip. </p><p>“You have the cure?” Emma blurted at the woman and the woman looked confused at her, </p><p>“What?” The brunette commented looking at Emma suspiciously.</p><p>“The cure” Emma responded as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“I don’t get you I’m afraid” She explained sighing.</p><p>“THE CURE FOR THE STUPID MIST YESTERDAY” Emma screamed at her before the lady snapped.</p><p>“I have no such thing now leave” The lady sneered clearly bothered by this person on her porch. </p><p>“But you said it in your letter lady” Emma replied defensively. </p><p>“Now listen here I have absolutely no clue what you’re talking about now leave before I call the sheriff and let them know you’re harassing me” Regina snapped again turning around to go back inside the house. </p><p>“Wait no um” Emma shouted, ruffling through her pockets. </p><p>“What now clearly you’re disturbing me” The lady sighed annoyed. </p><p>“Did you send this letter?” Emma asked giving her the piece of paper </p><p>“No I did not that letter and also this is 108 muffling street not 188 miffin street” the lady commented as Emma realized her mistake looming at the address on the door then to the paper.</p><p>“I’m sorry i-“ Emma started clearly embarrassed that she went to the wrong house let alone started yelling.</p><p>“And also my name is not Zelena my dear you would know that if you bothered to look at the number on my door and made sure that the number on the paper matched the number on the door.” The woman explained. </p><p>God wrong house Jason wrong house you clearly messed up Emma thought to herself.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I-“ Emma added wishing that the ground beneath her would open up and swallow her whole. </p><p>“I’m sure you didn’t my dear” The woman answered coolly.  </p><p>“But I” Emma struggled to explain. </p><p>“Do you need help  getting off my property sir” the woman questioned him.  </p><p>“I’m not a man though” Emma quickly explained, realizing the woman did not know about the day’s previous events.  </p><p>“Is this some kind of prank about the mist and whatever” The woman raised her eyebrows, closing the door behind her. </p><p>“No” Emma responded simply as the woman in front of her asked her a question,</p><p>“What exactly did the mist do?” </p><p>“In my case I’m in my coworkers body and he is in mine” Emma explained what happened to her and her coworker. </p><p>“Very well what’s your name?”  Emma smiled at the woman as she felt her heart flutter again. </p><p>“Emma”  Emma replied softly </p><p>“Well then miss Emma have a nice day” the door slammed in her face Emma knocked again the brunette reappeared.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry mam let me apologize” Emma tried to apologize after all she never meant for any of this to happen. </p><p>“Apology accepted” before the door could close Emma he’d it </p><p>“Please forgive me, I'm truly sorry” Emma pleaded at the woman. </p><p>“Very well now leave”</p><p>“But please at least let me take you out as my way of apologizing” added Emma. </p><p>“Hmm” The brunette stopped and looked at the woman before she could respond Emma added.  </p><p>“I’ll pay” </p><p>“You don’t have to my dear” The woman at the door responded assuring Emma that she didn’t have to do anything at all. </p><p>“But I insist” Emma insisted as the woman laughed.</p><p>Wow her laugh is so pretty I need to hear more of it, oh my god why is she perfect Emma thought to herself as she chuckled a bit</p><p>“You’re very persistent aren’t you dear” the woman replied with a sparkle in her eye. </p><p>“Well everyone tells me that and I’m proud of it” Emma huffed puffing out her chest. </p><p>“Oh dear not the ego” the woman teased Emma. </p><p>“However I still have one question” Emma added, stepping closer to her.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“What’s your name madame” Emma wondered what was the name of this stunning lady in front of her. </p><p>“Regina Mills” the woman answered.  </p><p>“Wow such a perfect name for a perfect person like you Regina” Emma replied.</p><p>Oh my god her name is so perfect no perfection does not even come close to describing it Emma thought to herself </p><p>Why do I want to hear her say my name again oh my god the way she said it Regina thought to herself she was brought out of her thoughts </p><p>“So Granny’s at 7:30 PM tonight if you’re up for it?” Asked Emma hoping that Regin would go out with her</p><p>“Are you asking me on a date Em-Ma?” Regina asked Emma who started blushing. </p><p>“What no I mean kind of well um I” Emma started stuttering.</p><p>“Aw you’re so cute when you do that you know” Regina laughed as she and Emma realized what was just said.</p><p>Oh my god why did I say that out loud but still the way she said my name Regina thought to herself </p><p>Aw she thinks I’m cute oh my god but it’s not a date though I think Thought Emma as Regina spoke which snapped her out of her thoughts</p><p>‘I suppose” Regina smiled, blowing an air kiss to Emma who smiled.</p><p>“Excellent I should probably go sorry again” Emma replied as she apologized again. </p><p>“It’s alright I’ll see you tonight” Regina assured Emma as she turned around and headed back inside. Emma on her way to the correct house to meet up with her coworker who was still in her body and she was in hers. A few minutes later at 188 Mifflin street where Jason and another tall woman were awaiting Emma’s arrival. Jason who happened to be talking to Zelena heard footsteps the duo turned to see Emma approaching them as Zelena gestured to Emma she said to Jason loud enough for Emma to hear.<br/>
“So Jason this is the lovely Emma you’ve been talking about?” Zelena asked Jason as Emma came and stood in front of them. </p><p>“What happened to you?” Jason asked. </p><p>“I accidentally went to 108 Mifflin instead of here” Emma sheepishly explained.</p><p>“YOU I no just why?” Jason muttered then he added “Only you would be capable of somehow doing this constantly” </p><p>“I’m honestly surprised that my sister let you walk out alive or in one piece” Zelena commented observing Emma. </p><p>“Regina is your sister?” Emma gulped visibly and Jason noticed this.</p><p>“What did you do?” Jason asked knowing very well that nothing good could come out but little did he know. </p><p>“Um I may have yelled at her'' Emma replied thinking about her actions from earlier the day then she added “Then I called her pretty and asked her for a date”  Then suddenly a voice rang from behind. The voice sent chills down Emma’s spine and made her heart skip beats as well as beat faster. </p><p>“So IT was a date request hmm Em-ma after all you’re not scared of me are you dear?” </p><p>“What are you doing here Gina?” Emma asked Regina not turning around and potentially have to face the woman. </p><p>“Aw from yelling at each other to asking on dates as well as cute nicknames I better get an invitation to your lovely wedding” Zelena mused, causing  the two women to blush furiously. </p><p>“Don’t beriddicilus dear there will be no such thing and also I believe you need to return Emma and Jason back to their normal selves” Regina<br/>
huffed as Zelkena went right to work she then cast a mist over the two coworkers to switch bodies and they both were very happy about that. </p><p>“Oh my” Regina softly spoke as Emma transformed from a male back into a female. The first thing Regina noticed were the beautiful blonde locks that seemed to shine even though there was not any sun. The hair fell past her shoulders.The second thing she noticed when she approached Emma was the perfect baby blue eyes she could get lost in for all of infinity.  </p><p>“So apparently i'm chopped liver now Ems” Jason teased Emma as she and Regina were too busy staring at each other.  </p><p>“Hmm no I” Emma started trying to explain but she was at a loss for words. </p><p>“Ems I’m kidding” Jason assured Emma then he proceeded to laugh again. </p><p>“I’ll see you tonight alright” Regina softly spoke as Emma nodded she then walked away. Later that evening Emma was busy trying to get ready and so was her date on the other side of town. At l08 Mifflin Street where Emma gently knocked on the door. Regina opened the door in her knee length deep purple dress looking at Emma who also was in a knee length red dress with red lipstick on. </p><p>“Wow my dear you look absolutely stunning” Emma commented on Regina’s look breathless. </p><p>“You’re not too bad yourself my dear I could simply enjoy you” Regina finished eyeing Emma up and down</p><p>Oh my god why did I say that she’s so sexy i- Regina thought to herself panicking. </p><p>She thinks I’m sexy oh god  Emma thought as she took Regina’s hands in her own. </p><p>“Shall we go my dear?” Emma sled as she escorted Regina down the steps and headed to her lovely yellow car which was parked on the side of the street. Getting in the car the ladies drove down the street on their way to downtown they passed people chatting and walking. Some people recognized either of the duo or both of them. Soon they approached granny's Diner. Walking inside the duo got escorted by one of the waiters to give them a booth. The ladies sat down at the booth and began their conversations as well as looking at the menu and seeing what was on it. </p><p>“This is so lovely” Regina commented looking around the diner.</p><p>“Always the best for you” Emma replied as Regina showed a slight grin as a waitress approached them. </p><p>“Ooh got a date huh Swan? No don’t start” The waitress started then she added seeing that Emma was about to protest “Jason already told me all the details hm mm very impressive Emma” </p><p>“What did he say?” Emma asked, really wondering what was happening. </p><p>“Oh Emma he told me everything and especially how you went to the wrong houses yes, and started screaming and yet you're here on a date” The waitress teased seeing Emma uncomfortable. </p><p>“Im gonna get him” Emma groaning as the waitress laughed. </p><p>“No dont” </p><p>“Well I mean it’s not a date though” Emma replied as both women raised their eyebrows at Emma. </p><p>“Then what is this Swan” Regina ashamed smoothly</p><p>“My apology dinner for earlier” Emma answered</p><p>“So basically a date” the waitress piped up. </p><p>“I mean I guess come on Ruby” Emma sighed </p><p>“And if I consider this a date Swan what would you fo?” Regina asked raising her eyebrows. </p><p>“I guess its a date then” </p><p>“Yea well ok so what’s your order?” Ruby asked, taking out her notepad and a pen. </p><p>“Let’s see I will take a fruit salad” Regina responded looking at the menu then to Ruby.</p><p>“And you Emma?” </p><p>“Umm a grilled cheese and um tomato soup” Emma responded </p><p>“A grilled cheese, how formal of you miss swan” Regina teased Emma. </p><p>“Well that’s as formal as you’ll get her to” Ruby muttered then she added “This is literally the most formal; she’s been the first time I’ve seen her or known her to wear a dress. </p><p>“HEY that’s not true Rubes” Emma defended herself.</p><p>“When is the last time before today you’ve ever worn a dress?” </p><p>“UM I-“ Emma struggled to come up with an answer. </p><p>“Exactly dear” Ruby replied as she walked away. </p><p>“Not a fan of dresses?” Regina replied hoping to start a conversation. </p><p>“Nah never had a chance I guess” Emma replied as Ruby came by with the food. The duo then proceeded to eat their food and enjoy their meal at the end of their meal Ruby came by and dropped them off with a check which Emma gladly paid for. The duo then got up and waved goodbye to Ruby and left the Diner. Soon they found themselves walking down the well lit streets of Storybrooke. </p><p>“You know I enjoyed myself tonight” Regina commented as the duo stopped walking and sat on a nearby bench. </p><p>“I’m go glad you enjoyed yourself my love I love you” Emma commented. </p><p>“I love you two Ems” Regina commented as she realized that her face was inches away from Emma’s. DSlowly she leaned in to kiss the blonde. Emma at first was shocked by the kiss but then she leaned into the kiss as well. </p><p>“HEY GET A ROOM” one of the people on the sidewalk screamed seeing that Emma nad Regina were about to kiss.The two ladies were immediately embarrassed as they got up and muttered a quick apology to those around the\m. Then they proceeded to walk to 108 Mifflin Street as quick as they could. Later at Regina’s house</p><p>“That was fun” Emma laughed at the experience.</p><p>“It certainly was my love” Regina added. </p><p>“I think I would want to do this again someday” Emma asked Regina hoping that she had a wonderful date.</p><p>“Absolutely my dear and perhaps we could discover what other talents that you or maybe I have” Regina commented as Emma gulped knowing what she implied. </p><p>“Of course we do need to find that sound don’t we darling” Emma whispered leaning close to Regina’s sears as Regina felt shivers go down their spine. </p><p>“Ugh” groaned Regina as Emma chuckled and gave her another kiss. </p><p>“So tomorrow?” Emma asked as Regina nodded as the duo gave each other one last hug and they both went on their way. </p><p>God I think I’m in love with her she’s so perfect and those arms Regina thought to herself as she went inside the house.</p><p>Wow who knew that me going to the wrong house would land me a date and I can’t get enough of her Emma thought to herself as she went home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one shot was inspired by @/italymystery on twitter her tweet was a picture of Emma’s and Regina’s cars in the garage and the caption was “Wong house Jason Wrong house” Anyways I hope you all enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>